A twist to the original's - We are meant to be
by sensitiveme
Summary: A twist to the original: What if Bella did not survive childbirth? Edward was left alone with the responsibility as a father. But even with the companionship of his daughter, his heart was void and this went on for nearly half a century until he saw her, again. It was her.


Dead silence prevailed as the Cullens stood quietly around the blood-tainted bed. Their dispirited eyes were red and swollen with their heads bowed low - like they could not bear the sight that was at their front. As living deads with life span akin to an immortal, they had gone through countless of separations.

Yet, they could never get used to it and never will.

Separation was excruciating and their loss today was irrevocable and heart-wrenching. But they knew it was nothing compared to what Edward was going through.

To him, it was no longer a matter of life and death. The second her heart stopped beating, he was nothing more than an emotionless and detached being that walked the earth timelessly.

He had gone with her – his heart, his mind, and his soul.

"Edw-"Alice approached softly but was held back by Carlisle where beneath his perfect visual reflected deep fatigue and somberness. He gave Esme a comforting squeeze on her shoulder and hinted for the rest to leave the room, giving Edward time alone.

Entrapped in his own space of solitude, Edward only had eyes for Bella whose departed body lay lifelessly on the blood-stained bed. As he held her icy cold hands, it felt like time had stopped ticking and it was just him and her. Nothing else mattered.

He could still remember the smile on her face, her warmth of a touch on his skin and her voice that called out to him.

It had been almost a month since Bella was gone but Edward neither left her side nor did he allow anyone near. Amid his despondent state of mind, he struggled to remain hopeful that miracle will bestow upon him and Bella's eyes would flutter open.

After all, he had injected much of his venom into her veins, artilleries and heart. It should work.

It had to.

Edward shut his eyes close with his brows so deeply narrowed that anyone could tell he was tangled in his own dimension of inescapable agony. Edward blamed and hated himself every counting second for not stopping her when she pleaded him for a 'real' honeymoon.

And when she insisted on keeping the _baby_.

"Don't you dare stop me!"

There came a loud commotion from the other side of the door before it was blasted violently opened and Jacob Black came storming in.

"Snap out of it!" Jacob growled as he strode over to the listless Edward, grabbing him by his shirt's collar, "She's gone!" It was not without effort for Jacob to enunciate the last three devastating words. He loved her too and it broke his heart when he was forced to accept that she was gone.

And never coming back.

"Hey! Let go of my brother dog-" Emmett came charging into the room and headed straight for Jacob. But before he could land a punch in the werewolf's face, Alice rushed in between them, her face worn out and frantic.

"No stop! All of you, now!" Alice shouted and looked like she was on the verge of breaking down, "Bella wouldn't want this."

Bella.

The three man, by the mention of her name, went stilled.

Jacob let go of soulless Edward and slumped to the floor while Emmett squeezed his eyes close, clearly suppressing his overwhelming emotion. Although it was short-lived, Bella had been family to him too – his sister – and Emmett will continue to regard her as one even if she was no longer around.

All was quiet for a long moment before Jacob spoke, this time composed, "Remember what you had told me the day you begged me to talk Bella out of keeping the baby?"

Edward did not reply. His eyes were still fixated on the departed Bella who looked almost like she was in deep slumber. The venom of Edward may have worked in preserving her body, but her heart could no longer be revived.

"You told me if anything were to happen to Bella, it is to my disposal to kill you-" Jacob went on without waiting for the latter's reply.

Emmett's head snapped up and immediately turned to Jacob. With his hands balled up into tight fists he growled in his dangerous undertone, "Don't test my patience-"

"Yes" Edward finally spoke for the first time since Bella's demise. He forced his sight away from her and met Jacob's eyes.

"Are you out of your mind?" Alice demanded while Emmett took a step forward, preparing to flex his arms if Jacob was to move even an inch.

"I am not living without her, Alice." Edward replied quietly and dangerously calm – like he was ready to accept the finishing blow that will end his meaningless life any second from now, like he would embrace it with open arms and with appreciation.

Because only then could he be with her, be with Bella.

Jacob stood up so abruptly that Emmett almost jumped on him if it was not for Carlisle who suddenly appeared beside him and held him back, "Hold back, Emmett. Jacob knows what he is doing."

And all eyes were on Jacob who took a few advancing steps towards Edward. The former's face hardened as he stared at the latter, "I am not going to kill you, Edward, and let you off the hook that easily."

Edward did not respond and Jacob continued, "You have to live and you have to find every reason to stay that way – be it to atone for your self-inflicted sin or for the sake of your daughter."

 _Your daughter_

Edward clenched his jaw and his biceps flexed as he tightened his fists. He broke eye contact with Jacob and glanced over at Bella. So this was all about the baby?

The baby that she had stubbornly insisted to bring into this world.

The baby that had her killed.

The baby that separated them both.

And now he had to live meaninglessly for the baby's sake too?

Just then, a new scent hit Edward and interrupted his raging thoughts. His head snapped up to the door just in time to see Rose walking in cautiously with Esme by her side. In her protective arms held the baby who was wrapped comfortably with a thick pink cloth.

And as if she could sense the presence of her parents, the baby stirred and stuck out her tiny hands to Rose, seemingly wanted to be held up.

Rose smiled in adoration at her and carried her up vertically while the latter poked her curious little head out of the cloth.

And that was when both their eyes met and the world went into absolute stillness.

Renesmee.

His daughter.

Their daughter – the only string that still attached him to Bella.

Edward held his gaze that was on the newborn, who simply stared back quietly like she understood what was going on.

She had her mother's eyes – those curious and bright dark chocolate pupils that bore into his.

This went on for a long moment without anyone breaking the silence before Edward travelled his eyes back to Bella and held her hands.

"Bella would have wanted this." As if he could read Edward's mind, Jacob replied quietly, his expression forlorn.

Edward squeezed his eyes close and raised Bella's hand to his lips.

Carlisle walked over to his son and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze while Esme wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

Where their bonds ran deep within veins, there was no need for words.

Maybe Jacob was right.

Bella was gone.

But she would have wanted this – would have wanted Edward to live and watch over their daughter, for her.


End file.
